1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of a governor device for an air-fuel mixture suction type engine, and more particularly relates to a governor device which is constructed so as to control the opening degree of a throttle valve in an air-fuel mixing device by a force difference between a tension force of a governor spring and a flyweight output of a governor weight unit, which is arranged within a governor housing fixed onto a cylinder block of the above mentioned type engine.
2. Prior Art
Generally, in a governor device for an airfuel mixture suction type engine in which an airfuel mixture, Produced by such a mixing device as a carburetore or a mixing unit and then sucked into a combustion chamber, is ignited by a spark-ignition device to combust, due to the fixation of the mixing device onto the end portion of an intake manifold protruded sidewards from the engine body, a governor weight unit is disposed within a governor housing formed in the proximity of the mixing device and the throttle valve of the mixing device is connected by a rod to the intermediate actuating lever supported through the governor housing.
Recently, it has been requested for the engine manufacturing cost to be reduced. In order to attain the cost reduction, it is intended to make use of the engine bodies of an air-fuel mixture suction type engine and a diesel engine in common and enhance the mass-productivity thereof.
However, since the governor weight unit in the diesel engine is disposed within the governor housing formed in the proximity of the fuel injection pump with being linked interlockingly to the pump, the engine body provided with the governor housing formed like that can not be utilized as it is as the engine body of the air-fuel mixture suction type engine in which the governor weight unit is disposed within the governor housing, the mixing device controlled by the governor weight unit is arranged in a position except the engine body and the intermediate actuating lever is supported through the housing.
Therefore, as the engine bodies for both type can't be utilized in common, the manufacturing cost reduction by enhancing the mass-productivity thereof can't be attained.